Superstar
by PJKid42
Summary: JJ had been acting off ever since the end of their case, the one that involved one Lila Archer. After Morgan asks Reid a few questions, JJ finally confronts Spencer about what has been bugging her. Probably a oneshot.


JJ was silent. She was completely and utterly silent, her face buried in the case file. He knew it wouldn't have taken her that long to read it because it was a short file, and she even lived it. He had never seen her so interested in words on a piece of paper before. Usually, she was laughing with Reid and Morgan, or cheating at cards with Hotch and Reid. They all knew she cheated at cards. Well, Reid did anyways. He knew Hotch had a certain clue that JJ did, but it wasn't like anyone cared. It was just for fun. She wasn't smiling tonight, though. He missed that smile. And her laugh when she accused Reid of not trusting that she could actually beat him at cards.

"Dr. Reid, getting the girls!" Morgan cheered for his friends as he walked onto the plane. If JJ's nose could go any further into the file, Reid was sure it just had. He also noticed a hint of an eye roll as she did so. "How was the pool lover?" He teased as he sat next to Reid, directly across from JJ.

"Shut up," Reid mumbled, his face going bright red at the mention of his.. Private time in the pool with one Lila Archer. He knew that yeah, she kissed him. And, yes, he did kiss her back. Repeatedly. He couldn't let the whole ordeal go any farther, though. He didn't know if it was because of the fact that he had been hiding something from Lila, or that he couldn't stop thinking about a different blonde.

"But, I am so curious to know why you denied that.. Wonderful looking woman." Morgan said, and JJ had clearly had enough as she slammed shut the file in front of her, glaring at Morgan.

"Not everyone is a horndog like you, Derek!" She said as she stood up, walking down the aisle to the other side of the small enclosed space, sitting in the farthest away chair she could get to and turning it to make sure she wasn't facing the two men as she took out a pair of earbuds, turning her iPod on.

"Woah! What's her damage?" Morgan asked, a little bit taken back by JJ's sudden outburst. It was so unlike the blonde to freak out on anyone, especially Morgan.

"Uh.. I should probably go find out." Reid said quietly with a sigh. There was only one way to know what was wrong with the woman, and he was scared half to death to even talk to her. There was so much tension it was almost unbearable. Reid stood up, walking over to the chair across from her. He took a seat, looking at her. She was just messing around with her iPod, shaking her head as she did so.

"Come on." She mumbled to herself as she tried to find a song to fit her exact mood in that moment.

"JJ?" Reid said, barely above a whisper, as he reached forward, touching her shoulder gently. She jumped at the contact, looking furious at whoever decided now was a great time to talk to her. Reid saw her eyes change from furious to softer, back to furious. Her eyes told him everything in those brief seconds. He was the reason that she was upset, and that was almost unbearable to him.

"What, Spence?" She asked, trying to make her tone as soft as she could. She could see the confused look in his eyes, and she knew that he was unaware he did anything wrong with Lila. And, well he didn't do anything wrong with Lila. It was his decision where he wanted their relationship to go. That still didn't help the fact that she was hurt.

"I-I.. Uh.. What's going on? You know if something is bothering you, you can tell me." He said in a timid voice, looking her in the eyes.

"I just.. I'm not in the best mood right now. I'm tired, it's been a long few days. Shouldn't you be contacting Lila, anyways? I bet she'd be glad to hear from you." She said the last part half-heartedly, looking away from him as she did so. There it was, that was what had been bugging her. It wouldn't take a genius to see that she clearly cares about what had gone down with Lila.

"I don't think it would ever work with Lila, so I'm just not even going to bother. She's not my type." He said, almost to try and reassure her.

"You have a type?" JJ asked him, raising an eyebrow. He had never seemed picky about the woman he was interested in. For awhile there he had been interested in her, that was until she rejected him after their first date. She knew she shouldn't have done that, as her feelings for him have never faded, not even the slightest. All this talk about Lila hurt her, even though she was the one who brought it on in the first place. She couldn't help but be mad at him.

"I mean, I assume I have a type." He only said with a shrug. She was trying to deflect the conversation back to him, clearly not wanting to talk about what was bothering her. But, he wasn't ready to let go of it just yet. At least, not until he had a straight answer from her.

"And, what could that type possibly be?"

"Though I find myself attracted to blondes, I don't think I would like to date someone with her type of lifestyle. The wild and crazy doesn't appeal to me as much. I assume I would end up with a woman who is professional, with a goofy side and an amazing smile. One who says she would never go to Comic-Con with me, but I know that she would if it would make me happy. One that is passionate about the things she loves, such as football. I hear the Redskins are pretty good." As he kept speaking, it became more and more clear to her that she was the woman he was describing. He didn't have the courage to come right out and say that she was the one he wanted, though. Funny, he could look a UNSUB in the eyes, even with a gun trained on himself, and not even flinch or show fear. But, the woman sitting in front of him he feared more than anything.

"Spence, I-" JJ started to speak, but before she could say anything else, Hotch called his name.

"Spencer, I need your input on a case," Hotch spoke, motioning Spencer to come sit next to him on the plane. Spencer only nodded, giving JJ an apologetic smile and standing, taking a seat next to Hotch. The two men began to speak in hushed tones so they wouldn't distract any of their team members, as some of them were trying to relax or rest. Except for JJ, who was lost in her thoughts as she looked at the man sitting next to Hotch. She had a lot to think about before they landed.

 **A Few Hours Later..**

"Don't stay too late, I need you all right back here in the morning for our next case." He warned Morgan, JJ, and Reid as the three sat at their respective desks, each doing their own work. Hotch only received the three nodding their head in response as he walked to the elevator. As soon as Morgan was sure that Hotch was gone, he stood up and shut his case file, walking over to Spencer's desk and leaning against it. Spencer looked up, raising an eyebrow at his partner.

"So, are you going to call her?" Morgan asked, and this automatically caught the attention of JJ, who attempted to act like she wasn't listening to everything the two were saying. Spencer looked up at his friend and shrugged.

"I'm unsure. Has there ever been a girl that you wanted to be with for, you know, more than just one night?" Spencer asked, which caused Morgan to scoff and cross his arms.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked, and JJ had to stifle her laughter at how offended Morgan sounded that Spencer would imply such a thing.

"I've never seen you with the same girl twice." Spencer pointed out because that was true. Morgan didn't seem to do commitment very well, and they all knew it. JJ was only intrigued why Spencer would bring it up, though.

"What, are you calling me a dog?"

"No, no, not at all. I'm just trying to figure out if this feeling I have is ever gonna go away." Spencer said, a mixture of hurt and sadness on his face. Morgan only sighed, patting Spencer on his shoulder.

"At least you don't have to see her every day. She lives so far away."

"What? I do see her every day." Spencer pointed out before he could even attempt to stop himself. He hated that he didn't have a filter sometimes as both JJ and Morgan looked at him, shocked expressions on their faces.

"You what?" Morgan broke the silence, then he looked over at JJ. That was when it clicked for him that Spencer really had never gotten over JJ after their one date. He knew they would need to talk, and that he couldn't be there when they did. So, as smooth as he could manage, he took out his phone and looked down at it. "Oh God, look at the time. Guys, I've got to go feed Clooney. I'll catch you both tomorrow." He said to both JJ and Spencer as he grabbed the case file that had been on his desk and went to the elevator, happy it didn't take long to come to their floor. He stepped inside, and as soon as those elevator doors closed, JJ was out of her seat and at Spencer's desk.

"There's no way you were talking about Lila." She pointed out, but Spencer refused to meet her eyes, looking at the case file on his desk. "Spence.. Talk to me. I'm not a mind reader."

"But, are you really so blind?" He asked, turning and meeting her eyes. She was taken aback for a second.

"I'm not the blind one here, Spencer!" She bit back at him, and he flinched slightly at her tone. Spencer refused to take that sitting down as he stood up to face her.

"Yes, yes you are! I get that you were not willing to form a relationship with me, but I wish you had the decency to stop leading me on!"

"I lead you on? You were the one kissing a different woman last night in a pool! A woman you barely know and will probably never see again!"

"You were the one that broke things off after our date!" Spencer responded, and though he had a good point, she refused to back down.

"Maybe because I wanted you to take us seriously and fight for me! But, you didn't. You ran away like a coward!" She didn't know where all of her pent up anger was coming from. She could see something in Spencer that she hadn't seen before. Especially when he had decided he had enough and moved as close to her as he possibly could have, moving his hands onto her hips and kissing her. She was shocked for a moment before her lips moved with his. She moved her arms around his neck to bring his head down to her closer to make the kiss easier. It soon turned more and more heated though as she felt him move the two and felt her back hit his desk. She didn't want to stop what they were doing anytime soon, but she found herself pulling away due to lack of air.

"I'm not running away now, am I?" He whispered to her, and she shook her head in response to the question.

"You aren't allowed to after a kiss like that." She said, almost jokingly as she looked up to him. It wasn't that she was short at all, it was just that he was very tall.

"Hopefully there will be many more just like that. I just have one question."

"Okay." She raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side. "What it is?"

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Spencer asked with a small smirk as JJ sighed, hitting him gently on his chest.

"Shut up. Come here." She tried to keep an annoyed look on her face as she pulled him back over to her, but she smiled as soon as she pressed her lips to his. He smiled, moving his lips with hers in perfect sync. She pouted as he pulled away, a playful smirk on his lips.

"You know, I should get you jealous more often."

"Spence!"


End file.
